


【楼台】雨候鸟

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】雨候鸟

这个城市里唯一会让他想起家乡的东西，是每年的这场梅雨。当霉斑顺着墙皮剥落的缝隙像藤蔓一样爬了满眼，最干净的房间也透出一种凝滞的愁苦。旅店没有招牌，只有一扇老式的玻璃门上挂着冷气开放的牌子，墙上还贴着半张收费电话的价目表——现在早没人用了。每次回到这里来，他不曾刻意遮掩面貌。这种藏在民宅深处、连身份证都不用登记的小店，前台的小伙子小姑娘不会浪费时间从手机游戏里抬头，天花板角落的监控基本上也都是摆设。

 

房间的门锁是最旧的那种款式，和大门敞开只差了半条拉栓。他没有什么贵重到需要上锁的东西来藏匿，真正至关重要的，也大多随身携带或储存在不固定的地点；等他意识到屋子被别人进来过，就知道已经来不及了——对方也不太轻松，但是三四招过后，他终究是被反扣着手臂摁在了地上。还在学校的时候他的搏斗考试年年拿第一。对方不是普通人。至少，不是他想象得到的普通人。

 

鼻端传来了似曾相识的淡漠香气。他并不陌生，只是离开家太久，他几乎回想不起被那种神秘深沉的气味所包裹的感觉。他的眼前浮现出了那个棱角分明的瓶子的模样，淡灰蓝色的液体，像雨后尚未放晴的天空，像他最遥远最温暖的梦。

 

“你好大的胆子，竟敢躲在外面这么久，家也不要了？”

 

只是一句话，那声音把他的心神和意志，全都牢牢钉在原地，动弹不得。

对方轻轻地放开了他。他赶忙站起，却不敢有多动作。

 

脚步声绕过床蔓延到窗边，窗帘被拉开小半。玻璃外面无非是隔壁民宅的侧墙，水泥修修补补仍然露出里面的红砖，掩不去的衰败不是什么好风景；天还很阴，雨略微小了一点，灰蒙蒙的天光泄露进来，把那张和他完全没有血缘关系的俊雅脸庞映照得如梦如幻。

 

明楼没怎么变，至少与他记忆中的兄长没什么太大分别，毕竟也还没到过个一两年就看得出岁月的年纪；唯独眼里的那分严厉仿佛淡去了些，也不知是不是自己思念太多的错觉，那目光，令他从骨髓深处泛出痛来，然而又有种热烈的欢欣爬满了全身，水深火热，难解难分。

 

“明台，你还记得自己是谁吗。”

 

对方侧身望着他。

 

“哥。”

 

明台的双膝在冷硬的地砖上磕出一记刺耳的闷响。

 

“哥，我对不起你。我对不起大姐。”

 

明台哽咽了一下。

 

“我那时候太冲动，什么都没想……”

 

他低头吸了吸鼻子。明楼就知道他这一句是假话。

 

他怎么可能真的什么都没想。

回忆起那个春寒料峭的下午，书房里那个小心翼翼却又纯真热切的吻，明楼心里涌起歉疚。

 

“那天我跑回学校以后，老师就叫我和其他通过考核的同学一起走，我头脑发热，又和你赌气，就……后来的事，你看到新闻了。”

 

明台抬起头，眼底水光一颤，一颗眼泪掉了下来。明楼心里一恸，感觉那颗泪珠仿佛一道惊雷，从万米云空之上直直坠下，把自己心里砸出一个不见底的大洞，要把他的血肉和幸福全都吸进不见天日的阴影里去。

他凝视着从明台脖子一侧绽开、不知蜿蜒至何处的痕迹，显然是恢复得不太好，才留下这么触目的疤痕。一想到弟弟自小被呵护备至、在桌角磕一下都让大人心疼半天，明楼用手指轻轻抚摩着那秀白的脖子，说话都变成了气音，痛苦地问道：

 

“是那时候受的伤？”

“哥，我已经没事了。……但是老师死了。”

“我知道。”

“还有那么多同学，他们和我一样大……那片海里都是他们的血。”

“明台……”

“我不能让他们白死。”

 

明楼再也听不下去了。

 

“你是不是疯了！”

 

他一把拽起明台，仿佛想把对方的气息永远留在怀里那样狠狠地抱紧。

 

“……傻孩子，你一个人怎么做得到。”

“帮帮我，哥……帮帮我。”

 

你这是在为难我——明楼喉头一紧，终是把这句话咬烂吞了下去。他仿佛预见到自己变成一个没有立场也没有回头路的人，前路迢迢，重要的是，不能让明台一人上路。

 

“你现在归进我的小组。王天风的代号已经被撤销，你们小队还有什么人，把你幸存的同学的资料发给我。不要用私人地址，去没有监控的地方找个公共IP。发完以后，媒介怎么处理，你们应该学过的。”

“明白。”

“你的遗体没捞到，大姐一直不相信你死了。这两天好好想想回去以后怎么解释。谎说得圆一点别让我给你打补丁。”

“哥，我……”

“我什么我，你还真想把自己当个死人了？你心里就真的没有家里人了？”

“对不起，哥。不联系你们，我不是故意的。”

“这种话回家说去。”

 

明楼把他放开，又扶他在原地站好，深深看他一眼，便转过身。

 

“——哥！”

 

身后传来布料互相摩擦的旖旎声响，同时冲进耳朵的，还有劣质床垫无力的呻吟。

他不用回头也能想象得到，自己失而复得的唯一的弟弟，此时此刻，在近乎于黑暗的阴影里，精美的面容因为长期紧绷的生活而略显疲惫，却半点湮没不去那种可怕的青春和鲜艳；那颀长柔韧的身躯，明亮的皮肤，眼眸里流转着的滚烫灵魂，在这个艳俗简陋的房间里，正散发着一种年轻而致命的芬芳。

 

“哥，”

 

明台低低地、执拗地呼唤着，罔顾他会受到多大的折磨——

 

“离开家那天我对你说了什么，你还记得吗？”

“记得。”

“那你说呀。”

 

那声音带着雷光电火，带着蜜和毒药，唤醒他积年累月的挣扎和未可得知的悔恨，简直是要将他的心挂在悬崖上，无情地拷问。

 

“——你说你爱我。”

 

他没有回头。甚至没有等待对方的回应。

他只是迈开脚一步一步地离开了房间。

 

 

——这样就够了。

——这样就很好。

 

不能停下脚步。不能去看那双蕴情万千的眼睛。不能转身冲回去扣住他细白的手腕把他狠狠掀翻在床褥上摁着他已经拔高抽条却仍然难掩青涩的躯体把他的衣服全扯掉然后吻他吻他吻他的嘴唇吻他的脖子吻他的肩膀吻他每一块伤痕累累的皮肤掐他的腰让他整个身子都软下去然后抬起他的小腿咬他的膝弯顺着他优美的线条一路舔到脚趾听他半是难堪半是撒娇的泣音然后不顾他的慌张和抗议硬是把自己全部送进去听他在粗鲁的律动下用他魂牵梦萦的甜美嗓音一直哭一直哭分不清是痛快还是难耐直到失去所有力气再也说不出一句完整的话只能一直哭喘着哥哥哥哥甚至意乱情迷大逆不道地呼喊出了他的名字……

 

 

『你还没有回答我。』

『你说呢。』

 

 

他走出小旅馆，雨还未停。屋檐下传来雀鸟拍打翅膀的声响，一切依旧馥郁宁静。

 

唯独他已万劫不复。

 

 

TBC/END？


End file.
